


Sollux Likes Fishes

by NothingToSeeHere001



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human Feferi Peixes, Human Sollux Captor, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Humanstuck, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSeeHere001/pseuds/NothingToSeeHere001
Summary: An au where trolls and humans lives in the same planet and for some reason Sollux is a human.30 drabbles challenge
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if you see a mistake you can tell me :]

Your name is Sollux Captor, you're a college student and you hate everything right know.

You're being forced to work in your science project with the most annoying and stupid person.

Eridan douche Ampora.

He's a troll and thinks he's better than anyone, he spends his days showing how rich he is and he absolutely despises you.

"So, howw are wwe going to this?" He says with a bored expression.

"Tomorrow, at my house at 6, bring your stuff."

"Fine." He stands up and begins to pack his materials. "We better do this fast, I don't wwant to spend more than 5 minutes wwith you."

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty, want me to buy a VIP pass to this project?" 

He just grunts and stomps out off the class.

God, you hate him


	2. 02

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you could punch anything right now.

Anything, really but the only problem is that the only things near to you is your best friend and a table full of food and that could cause a lot of trouble.

She's a human, and as long you'll want say that they are all peasants you know that they aren't. She's the type of person that makes parties between weeks without caring about the next day.

"So, are you free tomorrow?" She asks with a thooty smile.

"No, sorry, I agreed to make a project wwith Sol tomorroww." You said with a bored face.

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad!"

"It is! Noww I don't only have to see his face in my science class but in my midday!"

"Jeez, clam up, maybe if you talk to him you could do the project faster." She said before taking her phone out of her purse.

"Wwhatevver." You saw her texting someone with a big smile. You wonder who they are.

But right now you wonder more if you could kill him without going to jail.

Cod, you hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that if you see a grammar error you can tell me u.u
> 
> ((I'm bad at fish puns, I'm sorry snhdje))

**Author's Note:**

> God this looks so shitty--


End file.
